


Love You Until It Hurts

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: “Well… I was thinking. You may not be him, or even Ed Nygma, anymore but you certainly still look like him. While I did admired them for their intellect and cunning I would be lying if I said didn't notice their other desirable attributes” Raking his eyes over the shocked Ed “Your mind may be mush but I'm certain I could find a use for that body”Oswald finds an alternative use for Ed after he's unfrozen.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward swung the doors of the Iceberg Lounge open wildly and stormed in, intent on confronting Oswald. The club was completely deserted as he cautiously made his way in “I waited for you… again, and you didn’t show… again. You coward!” 

Ed looked around confused and yelled “Where are you?!” Practically spitting the words. He was furious. Oswald had ignored his riddles and hid out in his precious club rather than face off against him. 

Ed jumped and turn around, gun pointed, when he heard Oswald frustrated voice echo through the deserted bar “Here!” Oswald was leaning on his cane and swinging his hand expressively “And I may be many things but I'm not a coward” 

Oswald looked more irritated than Ed can ever remembered seeing the man “Your riddles suck!” he snapped before limping towards Ed “This place makes some people lie, some people speak, and some people cry. That could mean anything! Lying! Speaking! Crying! Your just describing a range of human behaviour”

Ed snarled “No! I meant lying as in lying d-- laying down! Lying down! As in dead!”

Oswald took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pursed his lips, and sighed “Oh” before letting out a mocking laugh. 

“The answer was Stoker Cemetery! Clearly. Only an idiot couldn’t see that!” 

Oswald chuckled “Face it Ed, you can’t make riddles to save your ass anymore. I guess she was right”

“What? Who was right?” 

“Your number one fan. She said there was something wrong with you. Took me a while to believe it” Oswald now in Ed’s personal space smirked up at him and laughed “Your not smart”

Ed snapped back “ I am too smart. I’m the Riddler!”

Oswald was struggling to contain his amusement and it could be heard in each word “Oh my god, that name again. Tell me how long did it take you to come up with those riddles?”

“I don’t know” Ed snapped.

“A minute? Two minutes?” Oswald tried to hide his smirk.

“A few hours…. Six hours!” Ed conceded, resentfully.

Oswald was honestly so shocked by the time and he had to check if he misheard “Six hours?”

“Yes!” Ed sharply responded

“For two bad riddles! Does that sound anything like the old you?”

“Perhaps I’m still recovering from being frozen in a block of ice!” Ed yelled down at his amused former friend “But revenge will certainly make me feel better” Ed smirked as he waved his gun.

Oswald rolled his eyes and turned away from Ed “You will never have revenge on me” unconcerned about the gun wielding angry green bean pole following him.

“Uh… Yeah I will” Indicating towards the loaded gun in his hand.

Oswald turned around “Uh… No you won’t” lips twisted in mocking smirk

Ed pointed the gun at him and calmly said “Oswald, I’m gonna shoot you”

Oswald sighed, his head dropping in exasperation, before looking up and making his way back to Ed “Yes. You might shoot me. Kill me, but only _he_ can get revenge on me! The man I froze on that pier. The man who would have killed himself before writing those idiotic riddles! The man whose name I still won’t speak! But he’s gone, and your just Ed Nygma. And not even Ed Nygma, because Ed Nygma would have noticed something”

Ed looked insecure and entirely confused “What?”

Oswald raised his eyebrows at the idiocy of that question before asking “Doesn’t it feel kinda chilly in here?”

All he heard was the whirl of Fries gun, then his own gun was frozen solid and he had to drop the thing to avoid frostbite. 

Oswald smirked and walked over to the hulking albino “You remember him, my other Victor. I’m gonna put you on ice… again”

The laconic brute asked “Do you want the same pose? Or something else”

Ed raised his hands and begged “Wait… Please…”

Fries raised his gun “Got it same pose”

Ed screamed “No!” hoping to get Oswald to stop this insanity. When he didn’t feel the dreaded sensation of cold overwhelmed him he sighed “Alright Oswald. I’m not the Riddler” and turned to Fries “Do it.”

As Fries advanced Ed prepared for his icy end when suddenly Oswald said “Stop. I’ve changed my mind” he strode over to Ed, then turned to Fries “Leave us” Ed felt confused about the sudden change in Oswald’s plan when the man grabbed Ed by his tie and pulled him in for a harsh kiss, lips and teeth clashing. 

Ed pulled back, shoving Oswald from, but not as quickly as he thought he would. Oswald kiss had been confusingly pleasant, more so than he would anticipated. 

“What the hell Oswald!” Ed snarled as he watched Oswald with caution and confusion. He tried edge away from his leering rival but stumbled against the tables and seating area of the club. 

Oswald grinned at the confused brunette slowly backing away from him before following with a predatory smile. 

“Well… I was thinking. You may not be him, or even Ed Nygma, anymore but you certainly still look like him. While I did admired them for their intellect and cunning I would be lying if I said didn't notice their other desirable attributes” Raking his eyes over the shocked Ed “Your mind may be mush but I'm certain I could find a use for that body” Oswald leered and prowled closer. 

Ed eyes widen “I don't love you Oswald. I can’t love you”

Oswald smirked “But you want me. You want my all attention, any way you can get it. How mad did you get thinking I was ignoring you for something more important? You have always been so dramatic, and jealous. It was why I knew I could wait for you at my club. You wouldn’t be able to stand the idea of me giving my attention to anything else, you had come and take it back.”

Oswald cornered Ed against the tables, his hands running along the tall brunettes body “If this is the only way I will give you my attention, you’ll take it. Your the kind of man to accept crumbs” Oswald ran kisses along Ed jaw, soon becoming lost in the taste and unable to continue his diatribe due to his intent focus. 

Shivers ran through Ed. The overwhelming feeling of power coming from having Oswald attention solely his. His club, empire and Gotham City all forgotten in favor of Ed’s body. Ed felt drunk, yet unable to shake the sense of resentment that came from Oswald being proved right. He hated him yet loved the way the smaller man could make him feel like the centre of the universe with even the simplest of gestures. Ed felt disgusted with himself, but he enjoyed the attention too much to fight it. No one has ever been able to make him feel as important as Oswald.

Oswald hands went to his belt and zip, undoing the offending barriers with efficiency and quickly slipped his hand into Ed’s pants to stroke his rapidly hardening dick. 

Oswald uttered a laugh. “Oh, yes.” His teeth closed in a predatory smile. “I can most definitely find a use for this” He roughly shoved Ed pants down his hips and exposed his now hard and leaking cock to the cold room.

Ed hissed as soon as he felt the chill, but it quickly turn to a moan as Oswald hand returned to stroking his dick. Oswald was smirking as he watched Ed pant and moan with each twist of his hand and while Ed craved the absolute the intensity of Oswald attention he was struggling to keep his eyes open. With each stroke arousal spiraled inside him, becoming tighter, more urgent, until it almost felt like pain. His control snapped in a moment that hovered between agony and ecstasy as Oswald whispered, breathing harsh “So perfect... Cum for me, I need to see it” A groan came from his throat as he came, ropes of cum spurting all over Oswald hand. The contractions went on for a long, blissful moment. Ed felt lost. The sensation of release, of fulfillment, was one he hadn’t felt for such a long time. Every inch of his skin tingled. His body sated, the sense of relaxation bone-deep.

Reality came crashing back as he heard Oswald chuckle “So much for your disgust. You enjoyed that well enough” and Ed felt overwhelmed with shame. 

Oswald wiped off his cum on Ed shirt with a sneer and turned to leave. Ed hated the instinctual plea that fell from his lips “Oswald…” and the sense of relief he felt when Oswald turned back to look at him.

“When your ready to admit how much you really need me I’ll be here to make use of you, until then get out of my club”

Ed watched turn and Oswald leave him alone, dishevelled, embarrassed and filled with self-loathing, hating that he was on the verge of begging him to come back. To look after him, as only he had ever done, even if it came on such humiliating terms. 

Ed knew he wasn’t the same man he was before, but he still had his pride. He cleaned himself up as best as he could and fled the Iceberg Lounge with the intent to never see Oswald ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed was perfectly happy. Well that's what he told himself as he lay in his bed safely secluded away in Cherry's club. Protected by Grundy, the Doc planning to fix his brain and receiving all the attention he craved whenever he stepped into the ring… yet Oswald still consumed his thoughts. 

Ed blamed Lee and the newspaper she had left lying around. _I mean seriously, who just leaves a newspaper out in the open in their locked office._

Once again Oswald had drawn the public eye, this time with his open association with Sophia Falcone and the rumours circulating about their romance. Ed had felt himself fill with rage as he looked at the pictures of them out on the town with Oswald clearly showing her the same singular attention he had only ever openly done with him. 

Since reading the article Ed had been distracted… unable to concentrate, forgetting his lines and zoning out on conversation with Lee. It had gotten so bad even Grundy noticed and asked, well more like grunted, was he okay. 

Currently he was tossing and turning in his cot, his skin felt overly sensitive and his mind was being invaded by intrusive images and memories of the satisfaction Oswald had brought him to. The memories he understood. It was beyond bizarre but he could not understand why his mind kept wondering what could of happened if he took Oswald up on his offer, if he had just reached out and pulled him back against his body. 

Ed’s whole body was tingling with heat. Without letting himself think about what he was doing, he skimmed a hand down his own chest.... over the front of his underwear… pushed up into his palm as his overactive imagination took him where he had been to scared to go. 

Ed imagined how he would wrap his arms around Oswald’s waist. Watch as his skin flushed a gorgeous pink… he had always loved when Oswald blushed. The anticipation… it would cause Oswald’s pulse to quicken and his breath would become shallow. His eyes would start to get unfocused and he stared up at Ed in awe… the way he use to. He would run his hand up Oswald’s chest, deftly unbuttoning his vest and shirt to expose his skin to his touch. He would trace over every inch — down his ribcage, across his abdomen, and up again. Oswald skin would be scarred. Ed could still perfectly recall the faint scarring he had over his chest, from that night he had rescued him in the woods. There would be more now. The most prominent would be the wound from his bullet. Oswald would gasp and moan as he traced the wound, cock straining in his pants and arousal spiking. He would twist around. Shove him down into one of the booth. Unbuckle his belt… roughly shove his pants down… straddle his lap…. 

His hips jerked up, his cock pulsing against his palm, and his eyes snapped open. _No, no, no._ His cock was twitching and leaking, begging for him to continue, but he was scared of what it would mean. He didn’t want Oswald and he couldn’t imagine having sex with a man, but…his cock ached as he remembered Oswald’s desire. It was desperate. Consuming. It was because of him — for him —Oswald wanted him, wanted him more than anything. More than money. More than power. Even more than his empire, and definitely more than Sophia Falcone. 

Unable to deny himself he continued. _What did it matter. It wasn't real._ He didn't really want Oswald. Oswald wanted him and he… He loved being Oswald’s everything. The attention was… addictive. God, he was so messed up. 

The memory of Oswald hungry expression flashed through his mind and Ed bit his pillow to muffle his moan as a thrill shot through his body. Images of Oswald’s body, pushed up against his… his little whines and moans as Ed caressed his body… claiming, owning it… all for him and only him. Oswald wanted him more than anything, loved him more than anything, and loved and wanted… Oswald’s voice, whispering encouragement and filthy suggestion… his strong, firm hand stroking Ed's cock— The orgasm hit him so suddenly and powerfully it was almost painful. Ed groaned into the pillow, shaking and gasping. He lay still, panting and disoriented. _What the fuck was that?_

Confusion and fear began crawling at his skin, and he tried to stay awake. To analyze, to justify and explain but his orgasm had drained him. It was a losing battle and he fell into a restless sleep with the horrified realization… He wished Oswald was here with him.


End file.
